Photo Shoot
by Elephant-Theory-Darling
Summary: Proffessional photographer Eames doesn't understand how one photographer can spend the entire day taking photos without gaining money. She can't stand his egotistic model photographer self and looses her quiet serene location. Somehow they just connect and things continue from there.


Spring time; grass is green, the sky is clear, flowers were in blossom. It was perfect; at least Katelyn thought so as she grabbed her DSLR camera and headed to the park. It was nice and quiet; she could hear the birds chirping in the distant trees and the breeze passing the grass. She took a seat on a picnic bench and focussed her camera on the two squirrels playing off to her right. Just as she took the picture her models stood up tentatively then ran off.

"Come on darlings" a male voice broke through the silence "This is the perfect spot for the shoot."

Katelyn's mouth dropped as an entire team broke through the clearing and started setting up lights, a camera and a bunch of other high tech supplies. A badly yet well dressed clean faced man arrived with four skinny model women on his arms; she rolled her eyes disgusted by the scene.

"Turn your head this way darling" he called taking pictures of the women "Perfect Yasmine, just perfect."

From a distance Katelyn could tell he wasn't fully enjoying his job, like he was missing an important part. She turned away trying to focus on her work once again but the noises behind her were too much. Frustrated she marched over to the team of model people destroying her silent perfection.

"Hey!" she shouted "Could you be any louder?"

"And who might you be darling?" the man lowered his camera.

"Some one who wants her quiet scene back."

"Look darling, this is a public park and I need to get these pictures done before sundown."

"I don't fucking care!"

The man turned around signalling the team to go on break "Listen maybe we could make a deal."

She raised a brow "What kind of deal are you talking about?"

"If you let me finish with my work I'll let you have the park to yourself."

"Interesting proposition" she mumbled running her hands through her hair "But I don't like to wait."

"You know darling" he lifted her chin examining her face "You would look perfect in front of the camera."

"Sorry" she shoved him off "I don't get in front of the camera."

Katelyn began walking back to her original spot in the park. He shrugged her off and waited until his team was back before getting to work. She pulled out her IPod hoping that this time she could tune out the background noise. It was getting dark by the time she actually noticed what was around her; the model team was gone, sitting behind her was the man who was taking all the pictures.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" she asked pulling out her headphones.

"My name is Eames" he smirked "Thought you might want a ride home, it is getting dark."

"True, but I'm not a princess in distress."

"Well if you don't need a ride that's fair" he held out his hand helping her up "At least let me know your name darling."

She eyed him for a moment "Katelyn. My name is Katelyn."

"Artistic and pure" he guided her to the main road.

The moment they stepped foot under the street lamp a bus drove away from the nearest stop. Eames watched Katelyn's face scrunch up as its tail lights disappeared in the darkness down the street.

"Is something the matter darling?"

"That was the last bus home."

"Well then" Eames grinned putting an arm around her waist "I guess you'll need that ride home after all."

"I'm sure I can get a friend to pick me up" Katelyn stated pulling out her cell phone.

"Why bother when I'm right here?"

"I don't even know you."

"Fine, I'll let you call your friend. Good night darling, I'm sure you can handle yourself here…all alone…in the dark…where any monstrous man may come out."

Eames started walking away slowly grin still on his face. Katelyn pondered his statement looking around; there were strange new articles about this particular park late at night. She bit her lip looking at her cell phone then at Eames, at the park behind her and back to Eames. She ran to him, gently pulling on the back of his suit jacket, he turned around to face her that grin seaming to get wider.

"Did you miss me darling?"

"Could you…" Katelyn glanced away "Could you take me home?"

"I'd be honoured, follow me to my car."

She did just that, his car was a nice '67 Chevy impala…the only thing that stopped her from going up to it and hugging it was the paint color. It was a white convertible with orange flames painted on the hood and down the side doors. Eames opened up the car door for her to get in; when she didn't move from her spot he frowned.

"What's wrong darling?"

"You don't expect me to get in that thing do you?" she pointed to the car "You've got the nicest car on Earth painted hideously."

"I rather like the flames" he shut the door heading to the driver's side "If you don't want a ride home I can leave you here."

Katelyn sent him a glare "Fine, but if anyone sees me I will deny anything that has happened tonight."

Eames gave a shrug and started the car as she got in. It ran smoothly just as she expected, he took care of his car; not a single scratch or smudge was visible. She gave him directions to a near intersection; he didn't need to know where she lived exactly.

"Are you sure this is okay darling?" he eyed the corner "I can drop you off right in front of your place."

"You don't need to know where I live Mr Eames."

She opened the car door just as two bums came stumbling out from a dark ally. Eames grabbed her arm pulling Katelyn back into the car. She gave him a confused look but he wasn't looking at her, his face was looking determined on the road.

"What are you doing?" Katelyn hissed.

"I don't care what you say darling, I'm driving you to your front door" Eames replied.

"I can take care of myself."

Eames took a turn in the opposite direction "If you don't want me to go to your house then I'm taking you to mine."

Katelyn bickered all the way there, but Eames ignored her not wanting to leave her alone tonight. His place was at an apartment on the good side of town, Katelyn's mouth dropped as he led her to his room.

"This is not what I expected at all" she commented.

He gave her a quizzical look "What do you mean?"

"I figured you'd live in a mansion or at least a house not an apartment."

"Just because I take pictures of models doesn't mean I get the same salary."

"And your ego reduced so much since this afternoon."

They had sat down on the couch; Eames put his arm on the back and leaned in to kiss Katelyn. She shifted away from him, a kiss on the first day was not normal for her.

"I met someone who didn't take my ego and stood up with an attitude herself" he smirked.

"Glad to know which direction I shouldn't take my photography" she stood up moving to the chair "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and would like to go to bed."

Eames picked her up bridal style "I'm not letting you sleep out here, you're taking my bed."

He dropped her on the bed and left closing the door. Katelyn sat there stunned; she looked at the clock and growled at the time, she laid on the bed for a few more minutes, after tossing a couple of times her eyes drifted shut.

The next morning Katelyn got up and snuck out of Eames' apartment. He happened to be on the couch…or at least half way on with only his boxers. Before she left though Katelyn did get a good glimpse of his body, she blushed when he tossed reminding herself of what she was doing and then ran out of there as soon as possible.

Katelyn went to the park for two weeks straight and unfortunately so did Eames. He wasn't working; instead he bugged her trying to find out more about her. One thing that irritated Katelyn, yet made her still smile was the fact that Eames took pictures of her, the faces he made to get a reaction were priceless.

"Come on darling" Eames nudged her one day after the two weeks "One date, how much can it hurt?"

"It could hurt my soul Mr Eames" she smirked.

"Can I try one thing though?"

Katelyn raised a brow "What are you thinking?"

"A kiss, it'll help me decided where to have our date."

"Only one" she poked his chest after turning the possibilities in her head "But I don't see how this will help."

He gave her a trust-me look which she just grimaced at. Eames placed a hand behind her head drawing her in gently. Katelyn's body took over as her mind shut down when Eames' lips made contact with hers.

"I know where to go" he pulled away breathless "Meet me at my place tonight."

Katelyn didn't have any breath in her for words so she nodded to his statement. He leaned in again but she leaned back covering his mouth, with a sigh he smirked and kissed her cheek. Eames left her at the park; Katelyn touched her cheek lightly blushing.

As she raided her closet that night she mentally debated with herself on weather or not this was a good idea. Of course she went, after two weeks of constant Eames she just couldn't resist his charm any more. Eames answered the door in a dress shirt and tie, a sophisticated look for him.

"No wild shirt tonight?" she teased.

"Darling, I need to look my best for our first date" he gestured her into his place.

The aroma of food hit her nose "Are you cooking?"

"Why are you that surprised?"

"You're a man" Katelyn sat on one of the stools at the part wall to watch him in the kitchen "It's a rare trait…even more rare if it's really good."

"Well prepare to have your socks knocked off."

After a very well prepared meal which she was highly pleased with, they moved to the living room area for a movie. One thing led to another and eventually the two moved on to the bedroom. Katelyn was obsessed with exploring his perfect body, Eames pulled out a camera and took two pictures before she forced him to put it away and concentrate on her.


End file.
